


The Vacation

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, Vacation, cheesy stuff, fluff with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just really needed a break after the break-up, but things didn't go as you planned. Not that you could complain though</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I just had these incredible Steve-feels and this happened  
> Probably a bit ooc but just go with it
> 
>  
> 
> English is my second language, please excuse any misstakes!

You sighed happily as you sat down in one of the chairs on the porch. It was only the start of the second day of your week- long vacation and you were already feeling a whole lot more relaxed than you did when you arrived. Work had taken up all your time for way too long and you really needed a proper break from everything. Everything meaning your not-so-nice ex-boyfriend. The break-up had been really tough on you despite the fact that it was your initiative. He didn’t take it very well and kept trying to contact you; calling your voice mail and showing up outside your apartment, which led to you spending more time at work…

You shook your head to clear it, reaching instead for your breakfast- toast and looking out over the turquoise ocean. You had rented a small house just by the beach. Or house, it was more the size of a playhouse but it was just fine for you. And the neighbours weren’t too bad either. Your house was the third in a row of seven similar houses, and the guy in house four happened to be some serious eye-candy. He had been out on his porch when you arrived yesterday; greeting you and offering you help with your bags. At loss of words caused by his ridiculously blue eyes framed perfectly by his short, blonde hair, you had just shaken your head with a goofy, big grin plastered across your face.

Later that night, when you had settled down to eat your dinner, Steve, as your neighbour introduced himself as, decided to go for a swim. It was truly a sight to behold. Let’s just say your dinner was way past cool when you finally stopped drooling and picked your jaw up from the ground.

 

With a much happier thought in your head, you decided to go for a walk. You hadn’t had much time to look around at your surroundings, and now seemed like the perfect time. The weather was sunny but not too warm, birdsong filled the air and few other people were outside to interrupt the peace.

You walked slowly along the beach, the sand warm against your feet. The air was filled with birdsong and the sound of waves breaking against the shore. Beside a few fishermen arriving at shore with today’s catch, you didn’t meet any people until you got to the nearest village.

Despite the somewhat early hour, the streets of the village were already buzzing with life. Tradesfolk were already putting up their stalls filled with fruits and vegetables as well as home-made crafts. In other words, perfect for buying souvenirs! The whole family should get something.

 

It was way past lunchtime when you finally started making your way back to your house, hands full of small, colourful paper bags. Just as you were getting close to the houses, a taxi pulled up at number seven and two people stepped out and grabbed their bags.

“Look Veronica, this place is just as nice as we thought!” one of the pair exclaimed happily.

The voice sounded awfully familiar. What if… It couldn’t be, could it?

The person turned around and your fears were confirmed. It was HIM, the only person you _really_ needed to get away from. Yeey, your vacation is definitely ruined.

“Oh, well, if it isn’t Y/N! What a surprise, running into each other like this! How are you doing these days?” he said with a slightly evil smirk.

You just stared at him and had no time to answer his question before he continued.

“Veronica, come say hello!” he waved at Veronica who was trying to pull her suitcase into the house, but made her way over. “This is Y/N, the girl I told you about”

You couldn’t believe your eyes, she was the complete opposite of you. He was really doing his best getting over you, obviously succeeding better than you had.

“Veronica and I are here on a little weekend- getaway. But what are you doing here in ‘love paradise’, all by yourself?” he said with a mocking tone.

You were just about to come up with a witty comeback when you felt an arm sneak around your shoulders.

“Y/N, there you are! I was a little worried you’d gotten lost when your lunch stared getting cold. Did you find everything you needed?”

It was eye-candy, no Steve, from house four that came to your rescue.

With a convincing smile on his face, his focus shifted from you to the people standing in front of you.

“Hello, I’m Steve, nice to meet you” he said and waited for their responses before shifting his focus back to you. “So, lunch?”

You nodded and started walking with him back towards your houses, his arm still around your shoulders.

As soon as you were out of earshot, you turned to Steve.

“Thank you for that. I was about to snap and that wouldn’t have been very pretty…”

Steve chuckled slightly, stopping outside his house.

“No problem, I just did what any guy would do to help a damsel in distress”

Now it was your turn to laugh. Just as you turned to walk to your house, Steve put his hand on your arm.

“I was serious about the lunch. I was just making some, would you like to join me?”

“Yes, sure, absolutely”

You couldn’t help the big grin that spread across your face as you followed him inside his house.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad vacation after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you thought <3


End file.
